Polyester-amide-imide wire enamels which are used commercially are high molecular weight, high viscosity, difficulty soluble polymers requiring strong, noxious solvents in large quantities, not only for application to wire, but also for proper reaction in the kettle. One widely used commercial polyester-amide-imide wire enamel is made by blending four reaction products (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,113):
(1) a polyester-amide-imide with high amide-imide content (which requires a high solvent content, specifically cresylic acid, in the reaction kettle to keep the reaction mixture mobile during critical periods of the reaction);
(2) a polyester;
(3) a polyurethane blocked isocyanate; and
(4) a low molecular weight phenolic resin. The final resin is dissolved to 25% to 30% solids in a cresylic acid-aromatic hydrocarbon solvent mixture. The effluent from the stoving of this wire enamel is ecologically unacceptable and must be burned in an incinerator.